The 25th Annual Capitol Games
by bacon512
Summary: Fixed story


I am Linda Wernhiem, daughter of John Wernhiem. My dad married Cecilia Carn, the other victor. I'd think I'd be safe from being picked for the reaping, but I was wrong. I was trained since I was two. I am now eligible for the reaping. I am ready to compete and take place of the girl tribute. We also moved into part two, so I would be considered a career. Anyway, training involved the old tribute training center, with holograms to practice with. I have finished all of the training things on hard. At the reaping, we were revealed what the quarter quell was. Double the normal amount of tributes were going to come. I heard the first tribute called. Rue Shilling was the first tribute chosen. When I heard Wren Malachi's name called, I did the unthinkable. I said, "I volunteer as tribute." She asked my name and I said it, and we were off. I think about why I did this as I went away in the train.

I was not prepared for all of these tributes. 48 tributes. They might copy every single quarter quell. I meet the opposing tributes from my part. Both boys agree but Rue just scowled at me. I eat some food which was rare in the parts because we only get them on parcel day. I arrive at district 13 to go show who will die. I think that is why anyway. I arrive on the second floor. It is bigger then it usually would be because of the extra tributes. It is similar to a penthouse apartment but not exactly. I fall asleep easily because I have been war hardened.

I'm just going to skip all of the training nonsense because it was boring. Ok, so I got my stupid tracker injected into me, (did I mention it was stupid?) I went into a little room because I was forced to go in there. I heard a voice. "60. Seconds until launch." The robotic voice said. I walked Into the tube that will lift me to my death. "30. Seconds until launch." I looked up. "10. Seconds until launch." I start rising as it says, "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." I am out in the very lethal looking arena. I look at the 47 tributes I have to kill. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 25th annual Capitol Games, BEGIN!" I see a cube thing counting down until I get to run into the cornucopia and quite possibly get slaughtered. 2 people go early and get blown to bits. Quite sickening.

The box disappears and I start running. The careers are the only other people that run to it. Thankfully, i'm one of them. I grab a bunch of knives, a bow, and a sword. I go get some food and water too, because I'll need it. I find a tribute who was still in shock. I throw a knife into her chest. I see that none of them have moved. I started throwing knives at them. I only killed 5 out of a possible 24. After retrieving my knives, the fun started. Everyone ran. Some people away, others to. We killed all who came to the cornucopia. Well, looks like life is going to be hard for others. One person has all the knives that missed when I threw them. I see I knife whiz past my head, cutting some of my hair. I charge in the throwers general direction, sword ready to slice through the person. I do, and come back. I am a very sharp boomerang to them.

We all look around and find a fire running, so we go up and kill her. The district's anthem played. 24 were killed. I have 23 to kill now. I tell the others to go back to the cornucopia to make sure nobody comes to steal our supplies. Just as I thought, a herd of ten tributes came. Lets just say, their deaths were brutal. 2 got away with severe injuries. I knew they would still die. I was thinking this was the fastest games that would ever occur. One other tribute killed and all else go to be slaughtered. I hear 3 cannon bursts, signaling time for us to turn on each other. Some of them realized too late. 6 were left. I throw knives and get two people. Now I break alliances within alliances. First I kill Rue though.

Well, I didn't care about what other people thought anymore, I slaughtered anybody who came in my way. I almost got killed but then I saw them. The 46 things trying to kill me. Not tributes, but a pack of mutts. They were slimy, lizard-like, and had very sharp teeth. I got on the cornucopia right on time. I heard munching, and then a cannon burst. I stood on top, waiting. For fun I stick knives in all of the mutts. Finally, I hear it. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the winner of the 25th annual Capitol Games, Linda Wernhiem!" I get on a ladder thing and stay there. I am taken back to part 2. I am glad for all of this stuff to be over.

I am Linda Wernhiem, daughter of John Wernhiem. My dad married Cecilia Carn, the other victor. I'd think I'd be safe from being picked for the reaping, but I was wrong. I was trained since I was two. I am now eligible for the reaping. I am ready to compete and take place of the girl tribute. We also moved into part two, so I would be considered a career. Anyway, training involved the old tribute training center, with holograms to practice with. I have finished all of the training things on hard. At the reaping, we were revealed what the quarter quell was. Double the normal amount of tributes were going to come. I heard the first tribute called. Rue Shilling was the first tribute chosen. When I heard Wren Malachi's name called, I did the unthinkable. I said, "I volunteer as tribute." She asked my name and I said it, and we were off. I think about why I did this as I went away in the train.

I was not prepared for all of these tributes. 48 tributes. They might copy every single quarter quell. I meet the opposing tributes from my part. Both boys agree but Rue just scowled at me. I eat some food which was rare in the parts because we only get them on parcel day. I arrive at district 13 to go show who will die. I think that is why anyway. I arrive on the second floor. It is bigger then it usually would be because of the extra tributes. It is similar to a penthouse apartment but not exactly. I fall asleep easily because I have been war hardened.

I'm just going to skip all of the training nonsense because it was boring. Ok, so I got my stupid tracker injected into me, (did I mention it was stupid?) I went into a little room because I was forced to go in there. I heard a voice. "60. Seconds until launch." The robotic voice said. I walked Into the tube that will lift me to my death. "30. Seconds until launch." I looked up. "10. Seconds until launch." I start rising as it says, "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." I am out in the very lethal looking arena. I look at the 47 tributes I have to kill. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 25th annual Capitol Games, BEGIN!" I see a cube thing counting down until I get to run into the cornucopia and quite possibly get slaughtered. 2 people go early and get blown to bits. Quite sickening.

The box disappears and I start running. The careers are the only other people that run to it. Thankfully, i'm one of them. I grab a bunch of knives, a bow, and a sword. I go get some food and water too, because I'll need it. I find a tribute who was still in shock. I throw a knife into her chest. I see that none of them have moved. I started throwing knives at them. I only killed 5 out of a possible 24. After retrieving my knives, the fun started. Everyone ran. Some people away, others to. We killed all who came to the cornucopia. Well, looks like life is going to be hard for others. One person has all the knives that missed when I threw them. I see I knife whiz past my head, cutting some of my hair. I charge in the throwers general direction, sword ready to slice through the person. I do, and come back. I am a very sharp boomerang to them.

We all look around and find a fire running, so we go up and kill her. The district's anthem played. 24 were killed. I have 23 to kill now. I tell the others to go back to the cornucopia to make sure nobody comes to steal our supplies. Just as I thought, a herd of ten tributes came. Lets just say, their deaths were brutal. 2 got away with severe injuries. I knew they would still die. I was thinking this was the fastest games that would ever occur. One other tribute killed and all else go to be slaughtered. I hear 3 cannon bursts, signaling time for us to turn on each other. Some of them realized too late. 6 were left. I throw knives and get two people. Now I break alliances within alliances. First I kill Rue though.

Well, I didn't care about what other people thought anymore, I slaughtered anybody who came in my way. I almost got killed but then I saw them. The 46 things trying to kill me. Not tributes, but a pack of mutts. They were slimy, lizard-like, and had very sharp teeth. I got on the cornucopia right on time. I heard munching, and then a cannon burst. I stood on top, waiting. For fun I stick knives in all of the mutts. Finally, I hear it. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the winner of the 25th annual Capitol Games, Linda Wernhiem!" I get on a ladder thing and stay there. I am taken back to part 2. I am glad for all of this stuff to be over.


End file.
